


I'd Get Arrested For You

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your my waiter and I'm on a date with an asshole</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Get Arrested For You

**Author's Note:**

> when i first started writing this prompt, this wasn't where i had intended to go with it. I guess i am happy with the results tho, so here you go. I hope you enjoy !!

Kagami and Haizaki walk into the restaurant together, sitting down at a booth. They both order their food and talk a bit. A hot waiter with dark chocolatey skin comes with their drinks. He goes through the normal waiter stuff and leaves to be back soon with their food. Haizaki growls, shoving his straw in his soda. 

"Stop looking at the waiter like that." Haizaki says, scowling.

"I'll look where I want." Kagami says, sneering.

"What?" Haizaki snaps, making Kagami flinch.

"Nevermind. Sorry."

"That's what I thought."

A couple minutes the waiter comes with trays of food, bringing a buddy with him to help. 

"Why do you always have to order so much food?" Haizaki asks, annoyed. 

"I'm sorry. I'll pay."

"You better. You don't deserve my money." Haizaki retorts. The waiter is still there, putting the food on the table slowly. 

"I never asked for it." Kagami growls.

"Shut up, stupid. I don't want to hear your voice right now. Just let me eat."

"Do you really have to do this in public?"

"It's not my fault you are constantly acting like a little bitch." Haizaki says.

"Me? Acting like a little bitch? You humor me."

"You're going to get it when we get home." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't. I'll be good." Kagami pleads, shrinking into his seat. Haizaki is about to say something but a plate of food is deliberately dumped into his lap.

"Oops, it slipped." The dark skinned man says, who earlier told them his name was Aomine. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Haizaki nearly yells, getting up from his seat to let the food fall off of him. He walks over to Kagami and grabs his wrist and starts to drag him away.

"We're leaving." 

"Wait, stop. We can just clean up and-" Kagami says, stomach growling. He knows Haizaki won't let him eat when they get home, so this is really his only chance.

"We're leaving!" Haizaki yells, pulling on Kagami's arm roughly. Before Kagami can be dragged across the restaurant, he is released. He looks up to see Haizaki holding his hand to his nose, blood flowing out of it. He then launches himself at the man who punched him, who happens to be the waiter from earlier. Aomine.

They go down to the floor, rolling around each other. Kagami can do nothing but stand still in shock as people rush to tear them apart. Aomine ends up winning the fight, pinning Haizaki down so he can't move. He then allows someone to pull him away, spitting out blood and blood dripping down his nose and his cheek from some scratches. Someone calls the police and an ambulance and someone sits Kagami down, still in shock and not really knowing what to think. 

_Am I happy? Am I devastated? I don't know what to think. This could have ended the only relationship I have ever had, and I don't know who else would want to date someone like me. I'm annoying, loud, and way to egotistical for my own good._

Kagami watches as his boyfriend(?) and the waiter are patched up in the ambulances. While Haizaki is in the ambulance, the waiter comes up to him and talks to him.

"Hey," Aomine says, sitting down next to Kagami. "You should really break up with that asshole." Aomine says.

"He's not an asshole all the time." Kagami grumbles.

"If he wasn't an asshole in and out I wouldn't have punched him.

"Okay, he is a big asshole." Kagami agrees. 

"Are you going to break up with him?" Aomine asks. Kagami shrugs, not really knowing. 

"Well, call me when you figure out your situation." Aomine says, getting up and winking at him. He hands him a piece of paper with his phone number written on it then walks away. Kagami sighs, stuffing the paper in his pocket.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !! Also leave a comment if you think I should continue this ? I honestly love fucking up my favorite characters so


End file.
